Not what i had in mind
by BOTJAGGERZ
Summary: Ianto Jones found it awfully quiet in the hub that's when he find to little kittens claming to be Jack and Gwen. Will he ever get his captain and freind back? and how will Rhys react?
1. finding out

**This is my second Torchwood story just set after when Tosh and Owen died sorry if you wanted them in the story. Any way this is the first chapter on Ianto's p.o.v**

As I sat down in the archives searching through files sorting out the database's etc I noticed that it was awfully quiet which seemed odd. Jack's normally either a) would complain about not having annoth coffee or b) he's bored to hell... I know which one I would chose, so something's not right I better go check. As I left the damp, chilling archives and sighed in relief as waves of hotness hit my face as if the hub always welcomed me back. As I entered the main area of the hub nor Jack or Gwen were seen in sight how odd, they usually tell me if their leaving to go out on a mission or just going out to get something, something's up. That's when I heard a faint meow coming from Jack's office so I went to investigate. As I entered this massive glow of yellow energy shot out of the room disintegrating into the air leaving nothing but clear oxygen again. As I scanned the room looking at untidy files and empty coffee mugs there seemed to be no trace of human or alien origin so where did that sound come from? That's when I spotted Jack's clothes on the floor all crumpled up in a big heap, Oh god I hope he isn't playing naked hide and seek with Gwen. Suddenly Jack's clothes started to shuffle, something has to be in his clothes so I aimed my gun at the clothes waiting for the victim to come out, that's when a small furry head poked out of one of the sleeves. A small moonlight striped kitten to be exact pocked its head out of the sleeve. As I lowered my gun down and went to pick the kitten up I noticed it had Jack's writs strap around its stomach something's wrong Jack never leaves his wrist strap I thought as other thought's came to my head that's when the kitten meowed as if it wanted to talk to me. As I looked down at it and seeing it curl up and snuggle to my stomach I noticed a mark on its stomach a mark only one person I know who has that mark... Jack.

"Jack?" I asked feeling stupid talking to a kitten, but being surprised as the kitten looked up as I said Jack with its blue pooled eye's looking at me. "Is that you Jack?" and getting a nod in return, did it really just nod! Oh my god I actually think it's Jack but why turn into a kitten? "But how?" that's when I realized what about Gwen has she changed as well? Only one way to find out so I made my way back to the main part of the Hub and searches until I found on the floor Gwen's items of clothing and there sitting on the monitor was a chocolate brown kitten.

**Not best start to this story but I promise it will get better! Sorry if mistakes tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

**-Jaggerz**


	2. explaining

**Chapter 2 explaining **

"Gw- Gwen?" I asked stating the obvious as I spotted Gwen's wedding ring on the left paw. "But- but this isn't supposed to happen, people just don't turn into kittens!" I shouted causing Jack who was resting on my stomach to lift his head up so it was resting on my arm and look down at Gwen and somehow doing the Harkness grin which meant he was thinking something out of the ordinary which is bad really bad. "Uuuh, how could this happen? I'll have to check the CCTV" then I carefully laid Jack down giving him a gentle kiss on the top of his furry head and getting soft fur rubbing against my lips causing my mouth to tickle, that's when my phone rang... As I reached into my suit pocket and pulled my phone out the text read Rhys so I answered the call trying to sound polite as possible trying to handle the situation. "Hello?" I asked waiting for the reply "Hey mate! Could you do me a favour and put Gwen on. The thing is you see, me and Gwen are suppose to be going out to a date tonight so can you put her on?" Rhys asked. "She can't come to the phone right now becau-" and I was cut off by my mouth itching causing my to wipe it making noises as the pain went away. "Oh you and Jack kissing or having sex at the moment are you?" Rhys asked with a little bit of sacredness in his voice. "Uhh no I'm not doing that thank you very much! The thing is I need you to come to the hub its kinda argent it's about Gwen and Jack" "Right I'll be over as soon as I can! Meet me at the water tower in about 1 hour" "A HOUR?!" "Yea sorry I'm in the middle of a hardwoods delivery and I'm half way there no point turning back now is there?" "No I'll just wait till you arrive see you in 1 hour then" "K mate Bye" "Bye"

Then I put the phone down with a great big sigh and leant back on the couch hoping the time would pass quicker than usual but it didn't like it always doesn't. As I stared at the hub work around the hub and staring down at the blood stained floor, Tosh's blood stained on the floor. Tosh that was killed by Jack's brother. The very brother who killed Owen in that awful room. It's just odd how the last 48 hours both Tosh and Owen were living happy lives and laughing and arguing together, all until John put those damn explosive devices in that ware house. Tears started to weld in my eyes as I remembered every certain detail making tears full of the soul of Tosh and Owen slid down my cheek leaving a stain just like the blood on the floor, as two small gentle paws came to view on my lap then making their way up to my chest with those big bright blue eye's looking up at me. "Oh hello Jack" I sniffed causing more tears to fall, out of the corner of my eye I swore I seen a tear at the side of Jack's tiny eyes. That's when Jack came up to my face and started to lick the tear's away which felt really good causing me to smile. When Jack had finished I picked him up smiling up at him then giving him a small cuddled which Jack relaxed into then we both snuggled up together on couch, that's when Gwen came up on to my lap and joined in the snuggle which both me and Jack welcomed, which this caused time to pass...

As I made my way up to the water tower leaving the tourist office making sure I locked the door so no lost tourist's came in and found the hub like last time, oh loads of retcon was used due to Jack leaving the door wide open letting three tourist people enter. As I entered Wales's finessed weather which is raining I found that Rhys was not here yet, just typical. As I waited getting drench and cold to the bone that's when Rhys turned up in his Hardwoods van then parking at the rain sweped parking lot then coming over. "Mate! What's the problem then?!" "I'll te- tell you wh- when we get inside" I said then we walked back to the hub... Thank God ! As we entered I found Jack and Gwen snuggled up together on the couch which caused me to smile. "So what's the problem?! Where's Gwen?!" Rhys said flying questions at me. "Rhys, Rhys she's fine she's just asleep on the couch with Jack" I replied looking at Rhys as he looked at the blue and orange striped couch only spotting two kittens on there but nothing else. "But there's only two kittens there" Rhys whispered "Yes there is the chocolate brown was in Gwen at the moonlight striped one is Jack" I replied looking at Rhys and watching his expression change in an instance which properly isn't good. "Is this some kind of joke!" Rhys shouted "If it is you've got me! Where are Gwen and Jack are they hiding somewhere?! Well come out you've all had a laugh at the welsh idiot!" "Rhys! I'm not lying that really is Gwen and Jack! Please believe me" I replied trying not to break into sobs. "Okay if that is Gwen and Jack then how can you tell?!" Rhys asked sounding calmer than he was but not calmed down. "Because when I found them the moonlight striped one had Jack's wrist strap and it also has a birth mark on its stomach which only Jack has. And the chocolate brown one had Gwen's wedding ring on its left arm, is that annoth proof?" I finally asked. "Crikey um yea its annoth proof oh my god!" "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go and quickly get changed if you need me I'll be in Jack's office getting changed into my spare clothes" I said making my way to Jack's office and rummaging through Jack's closet until I found my spare clothes all neat and tidy... perfect as always.

As I started to get changed I heard Rhys voice in the back ground and it sounded as if he was talking to Gwen and I didn't blame him. When the wet clothes were finally off so I could breathe properly again which was a miracle I reached out and took my spare item of clothing and put it on smelling refreshed, after all the next few hours are going to be hell of a ride...

**End of chapter 2 Tell me what you think! =P - Jaggerz**


	3. tracking the person responsable

**Chapter 3 enjoy!**

As I re-entered the main area of the hub I found Rhys holding Jack by the skin of his neck danger ling him over a bucket of water... His Jack. "Rhys what are you doing?" I asked causing him to jump and spin around so he faced me.

"Oh I was uh seeing if Jack could swim as a kitten you know, wouldn't matter if he couldn't he ant die you know" Rhys replied trying to sound innocent.

"You see that's where you're wrong" I replied taking a deep breath "Jack's turned into a kitten so he properly won't be able to swim with four legs... And he might be able to die because he's a kitten, and we don't need to test that!" I said as I walked over and took Jack away from Rhys and resting him on my chest getting a purr in return.

"So what are we going to do on getting them back to normal?! I can't have my wife as a kitten for the rest of our lives!" Rhys panicked, looking at me with question in his eye.

"Rhys calm down! We have to handle the situation with out losing our heads! Okay first we need to check the CCTV and see if we can figure it out from there!" I replied as I made my way over to the computer screen soon followed by Rhys with Gwen in his arms. Once there I made sure Jack was rested in my arm, as he was lying down and purring up at me, allowing me to use my free arm to put up the CCTV. As I searched I found the CCTV from the last two hours has been deleted... How odd. "Now what?! We can't even get up the CCTV! It's been deleted! So were stuck! Just great!"

"Rhys!!! Stop shouting and scrabbling at me! If you let me finish before you started complaining you would have noticed that I've hacked into the program and got the CCTV back!" "I shouted back causing Jack to burry his head in my arm. "It's alright Jack" I soothed stroking him gently on the back of his neck so he lifted his head back up and grinned at me. Okay let's see what we've got here then" I said as I opened up the CCTV and letting it play as me and Rhys huddled round it with Jack and Gwen in our arms. As it played I noticed Gwen and Jack in there but in their human forms, which was a good sign so we can see exactly what happened. About 5 to 6 minutes into the CCTV I noticed a shadow form run across the room on the screen, so I paused the screen to get a better look. "Why you stopping the clip? You found something?" Rhys asked looking straight towards me.

"Yeah can you see that shadow figure?" I asked pointing towards the side of the screen where the figure was.

"Bloody hell! What is that?!" Rhys asked causing Jack and Gwen to also look at the screen.

"I don't know what it is, do you Jack?" I asked looking down at him on my arm but getting him to turn his head side to side. "Let's just continue watching the CCTV and hope we can get clues then" I stated as I clicked play again and watch the rest of the CCTV. Four eye's locked on the figure and it made it's way to Jack's office then peeking inside holding a flask then throwing the flask inside and running off, and doing the same routine to Gwen's desk and fading away. As I watch the screen I spotted Jack and Gwen coughing on the screen then a yellow glow appearing on them, the Yellow glow that I spotted earlier. After the glow disappeared there was just Gwen's clothes on the ground, that's when I entered, so I turned off the CCTV.

"What was that?" Rhys asked looking towards me with Gwen playing with Rhys zip.

"I don't know but 1 thing I know for sure is we have evidence on what the liquid was" I replied looking down at Jack and finding him playing with my stopwatch half hanging out of my pocket and half on Jack's stomach, good thing it's connected to my pocket.

"And how do you know that?" A puzzled Rhys asked.

"The figure left the flask didn't it" I stated as I made me way to Jack's office with Rhys following behind. Inside I gently lowered Jack down onto the desk as Rhys done the same with Gwen as he watched them play fight. I made my way over to the place the flasked laid cold and forgotten on the ground so I picked it up and examined it. "It was rectangle shaped but with curved edges, with a rusty lids same as on the bottom with a carving that was badly damaged to read.

"Does it have any clues?" Rhys asked hoping for a good answer

"Yes it does but the craving is to far damaged to read who it belongs to" I replied as I turned to face him as Jack leapt onto my shoulder and purred into my cheek.

"So we're stuck?" Rhys asked sounding hopeless

"Oh in didn't say that" I replied with a grin "You forget you see with have outstanding technology which is able to figure out any thing it is asked, we just put it in the machine and wait for an answer" I replied sounding to clever making Rhys look dumb

"Oh brilliant! So we just shove it in and find out who did it!" Rhys said sounding really relieved

"If only it was that simple" I replied and taking a deep breath "The machine is quite old so it will take at least 12 hours to find out whose it belongs to" I said as I made my way to the autopsy walking along the blood stained floor whose blood belongs to Tosh. As I started to set up the machine Jack looked into my hand and examined the flask as if he's seen it before, like he's questioning it. As I placed the flask I the machine it started to do it jobs so I sighed in relief and turned to face Rhys.

"Might as well go home Rhys it's going to take 12 hours for it to complete might as well get some sleep, it is 11 o'clock at night" I said as I heard a small quiet yawn coming from my right shoulder causing shivers down my spine.

"Alright then mate I'll see you at noon tomorrow then" Rhys replied as he made his way to the exit with Gwen in his arms.

"Right then Jack I think we should be off to bed to I think" I said as I looked to my right and found Jack purring into my head and getting another yawn from him, causing me to chuckle. "Come one then let's go" As we made are why to Jack's bunker.

Once there I carefully laid Jack down on the pillow and smiling as I watched him curl up into a ball and start sleep. Once I was changed I carefully laid next to him and pulled the cover up letting the scent of Jack wash over me. As I closed my eyes to get to sleep I felt to paws go onto my chest then another two come on, as I opened my eyes and found Jack staring at me on my chest and purring.

"Good night Jack" I said as I softly stroked him on the side of his head causing him to lye down on my chest into a ball and fall asleep. As we closed our eyes, soon the sleep drifted on.

**End of chapter 3. Good chapter or bad chapter? -Jaggerz**


End file.
